Robbie's Mistress, Miley's Best Friend
by Anna-Belikov-Fuller
Summary: The title says it all. Robbie and Lily have been sleeping together. But this is a quick oneshot about when he's been gone a few months, and how an innocent sleep over turns into a not-so-innocent-sleepover. I wrote it for a friend. Read and Review please.


**A.N.: This was written for one of my best friends. She enjoys dirty stories. So, I'm writing one for her, because I love her. Please don't flame me! I'll feel sad! But tell me if you don't like it! Read and Review!**

_Lily P.O.V_

"Hey Miles!!" _Miley had just gotten home from her Hannah Tour, I missed her so much, but she wasn't the only Stewart I missed…_

"Lily!" _We were screeching at the airport like idiots, which was always fun, and we did it a lot. We'd been best friends for so long, but I loved her family too. They were like blood relatives, except for her dad, Robbie. He would never be like a father to me. I liked him, and not just as Miley's father…_

"Oh God Lily, it was so fun, I missed you so much, want to sleep over tonight?" _Miley's eyes said she wanted me there badly, and I wouldn't mind a chance to see her dad, and I really did miss her, she was my best friend after all._

"Duhh! Miley, you've been gone for like three months! We have so much to catch up on!" _I was thinking about Robbie though. We hadn't been together in a few months. We would just wait until Miley was sleeping like we always did. It wasn't hard to deceive her. Once, I told her I was gonna take a shower, she didn't know who else was in the shower of course. I smiled to myself. _

"Want to come home with me now, or meet me there later?" _Miley was still going on about that sleepover._

"Yeah, I'm meet you later, ok?" _I smiled, I did love Miley, and when I was old enough I would be her Mommy, I vaguely wondered how she'd take that._

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**(Later)**_

_I walked into Miley's house the same way I did a hundred times before, but this was different, the only secret I ever had from Miley was sitting on the couch, staring at me, when our eyes met, he winked._

"Hi Mr. Stewart." _I grinned and waved (Miley was in the kitchen)_

"Hey Lily, what brings you here?" _As if he didn't know._

"Just a sleepover, girl stuff, should be fun."

Hey Lily!" _Miley came bounding into the living room for the kitchen holding what looked like Chocolate Chip cookies. Sweet. I love cookies!_

"Hey!" _I hugged her, and we went upstairs. She asked what I had been doing since she left. There was nothing to tell, so I said she should go first. She told me all about her summer in Europe, blah, blah, blah. I asked if it would be ok if I took a quick shower, she said it was fine, and put on a movie. _

_I walked down the hall towards the bathroom, but instead of going to the left of the hallway, I went right, toward Robbie's room. I knocked on the door, three times in a coordinated patter like I always did._

"Come in."

"Hey. Just wanted to see you, I missed you while you were in Europe. It was no fun being all alone this whole time." _I batted my eyelashes, and he patted the seat next to him on the bed. I sat down, snuggling close to him._

"I missed you too." _He placed his hands on my hips, lifting me and putting me on his lap._

"How much? I missed you this much" _I spread my legs instead of my arms, I think he got the message._

" I missed you this much, " _he said lifting his erection towards me. He winked cunningly, and the next thing I knew, I was panting beneath him, and whispering his name over and over again. We finished and I stood, but he grabbed my hand, he looked sad._

"Lily, I love you, but this, what we're doing, isn't safe. This has to be the last time. I'm sorry." _He looked sincere, but he did every time he said it, which was often. I took my hand and began fingering myself._

"So, I'll see you Thursday at eight?" _I was tempting him, like I always did._

"Sooner I think." _He said, pulling me back into bed with him._

**Miley's P.O.V.**

_I heard giggling from down the hall. It was a little strange, it sounded like Lily, so it was safe to say I could go see what was up. When I got to the hallway near the bathroom, I noticed the door was open, the light was off, but I still heard giggling. I saw my Dad's door opened just a crack, and through that crack I saw Lily, under my Dad!_

"Lily!" I called

"Yeah?" _Stupid,_ _stupid Lily. I went in, and ran back out, how could I forgive her?_

**A.N.: So, I hate this. My friend asked me to write it for her. Here you go Hannah! If she wasn't one of my best friends, this story would have never been written, review anyway. Thanks- Anna**


End file.
